DOCHIRASAMA?
by Warm-Ice
Summary: After a tragedy, Kairi has moved to her relative's house. Sora and Riku are thrown into something far more complicated than they could ever comprehend. Many pairings, surely Namiku. AU.
1. SISTER

**Disclaimer:** don't own much. don't own at all.

Inspired by many, many, many, many collection of namiku arts I've seen in the internet. Namiku rocks.

**DOCHIRASAMA…?**

By: Warm-Ice

_Who are you…? _

_Nobody…_

**Chapter 1: SISTER**

"Riku…Sora…" the two boys snapped out of their stupor as they heard their names being called by a familiar voice. They looked down from the infrastructure they were staring at and found that Kairi was coming out of that house/mansion and coming to them with a bright smile and a big wave.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered. Surprisingly, the boy grinned brightly and waved back just as enthusiastically. "Hey, Kairi! You're new house is so cool!"

Kairi's smile got brighter and she couldn't help but giggle when she stopped before them, just an arm's reach away if it wasn't for the large black fence.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Please, come in." she said, opening the gate and offering them entrance.

The boys walked inside with Kairi leading them in. "My family is a bit sensitive… so I would recommend that you keep your voices as low as possible until we get to my room, okay? They don't like a lot of noises." She said, turning to look back at them with a smile as they walked around.

Riku frowned. "Kairi…"

"Hm?"

Riku looked at Sora and Sora looked back at him with the same saddened expression. Sora looked back at her and said, "We're really sorry about what happened to your father."

Kairi smiled and shook her head, "It's alright, guys. If my father hadn't died…" her voice wavered a bit before she managed to swallow again. "…I wouldn't have met my other relatives. I wouldn't have been able to stay in a place like this. Besides, I bet wherever he is right now, he's happy with mom."

"Don't be like that, Kairi." Riku said. "It's our fault."

Kairi shook her head again and said, "No, guys, it's not. If you hadn't kept me away from home, I would have burned along with him. I'm just sad I didn't get to say goodbye…"

The boys look at each other again but Kairi quickly smiled at them once again. "Come on, we have to finish that project soon." With that, she turned around and continued her way down the halls.

On second thought, Kairi's house wasn't really so cool. It was more like creepy. The silence was deafening and it felt like no one lived there at all. The portraits of old people were frightening, the way their eyes seemed to follow them. The boys did their best to keep track of all the halls they had to go through so that if ever anything too creepy should happen, they could grab Kairi and make a run for it.

When Kairi opened a pink—cheerily designed—door, she came inside and pulled them in. "Make yourselves comfortable, guys."

"Wow, your new room is a lot bigger than your old one!" Sora remarked.

"You noticed that, Sora?" Riku asked in surprise.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"Why is it that you notice the little things but never the important things?" Kairi asked playfully.

"What?" he exclaimed in surprise. "What didn't I notice? I'm so sorry, Kairi! I didn't mean to not notice!" he rambled on. Kairi and Riku chuckled at him.

"You are such a boob, Sora." Riku stated, shaking his head ruefully.

"What did I do?" Sora asked with worry. His two companions only proceeded to laugh until they decided it was time to make their project.

* * *

Axel sighed, his arms were crossed in front of him and he had a weary look on his face. This place was totally boring. Completely. He really hated this place. He wanted out. He would have been out a long time ago too…if it wasn't for…her…

The door he was standing by opened and he pushed himself against the wall to look at his ward. She looked up at him with those pale blue eyes. At that moment, she looked so frail…it made his heart clench.

She smiled softly to him and turned around, going to her room with Axel in tow. When he was sure they were far from that man's room, he called to her.

"Namine."

She stopped in mid step and waited for him to continue.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

His concern for her health made her smile and she craned her neck to let him see that smile of hers. Axel couldn't help but feel his heart sink at the sight of her smile; it didn't reach her eyes.

"Please don't worry about me, Axel." She softly pleaded. Without waiting for him to reply, she turned back to her path and moved forward. His concern did not ebb away but he didn't dare to protest. Because no matter how much he wanted to, he could not help her…for he himself…was a coward.

"We should hurry. Kairi said her friends are coming over." Axel reminded softly.

Namine nodded, "I understand. Where is Roxas?"

"He'll be staying at Demyx's house for now."

"How long will he be there?"

"Up until Kairi's friends leave."

"Alright. Please have someone check up on him once and a while." She asked, coming to halt in front of a porcelain door. Opening the door and coming inside, she turned to look at Axel and wait for his reply.

"I'll have Larxene check up on him." Axel said.

She smiled softly and said, "Thank you."

She closed her door with one lasting glance at his smile before he wiped it off of his face. He sighed again, the things he would do for her…

This place really sucked eggs…

* * *

Sora stretched his arms high up above him; groaning and feeling his muscles relax. Kairi smiled at him while Riku still looked at their work meticulously.

"Well I suppose it's working well now. All that's left is the design." Riku said, holding his chin thoughtfully.

"I can do that." Kairi volunteered.

"Ridiculous. You've contributed more than enough of your fair share of work." Riku argued, not wanting to have Kairi be bothered any more than she probably already was.

"Yeah, Riku's right!" Sora stated, flopping down in front of the two of them with that impish grin of his. "Leave the designs to me!" he offered.

"You?" she chuckled, "make something look pretty? You gotta be kidding!" she teased.

"Aw, come on. I'm not that bad." He pouted.

Riku chuckled and Kairi giggled. "You look just like a little puppy, Sora!" Kairi said, laughing and ruffling his spiky brown hair. Being the easy going guy that Sora was, he grinned and laughed with them good naturedly, taking no offence.

* * *

Kairi waved at them with a big smile and said, "Bye guys! Take care!"

"See ya' tomorrow, Kairi!" Sora yelled back, smiling at her happily. The black gate closed and the two boys left to go home. Kairi's hand slowly lowered until it rested at her side as she watched them go further and further away. Her smile dimmed with each step they took.

A presence stood behind her, she didn't bother turning around to see who it was. "So, they're gone?"

"Yes."

"Are they coming back?"

"I'm sorry. I promise we'll finish it by tomorrow and then it'll be over."

He frowned at the thought of her friends. "The one with spiky hair…he looked a lot like me." He mused.

She smiled softly. "Yeah…"

"Was that why you chose me…?" his meek voice struck a chord in her and immediately, she felt guilty. Spinning around to look at him and explain, she choked on her words because he had already entered the house. Her eyes saddened and she felt her self become sadder.

"Roxas…" she sighed.

* * *

Namine watched from her room as Kairi's friends waved goodbye. She took in their appearances and the way they smiled. The one with brown hair and blue eyes…his smile was so radiant. She admired that smile, admired that bright glow. She wondered what that child's name was but opted to keep her silence.

The one with silver hair intrigued her as well. He looked strange compared to other normal people. His green eyes stood out the most in her memory. He looked calm and composed most of the times and he looked quite handsome whenever he would smile.

Gently, her hand found its way to rest on her chest where her heart beat. She was envious of Kairi…for being so lucky. She had such wonderful friends. Their eyes spoke of deep affection for her and that was something Namine could not ignore. They were beautiful—their friendship.

Turning away from the window, she turned to her table where her sketchpad laid. Opening it, she took her pencil and started to draw.

It was Kairi and those boys, waving to each other with warm smiles. She smiled to herself as she drew, admiring the sincerity of it all. Kairi was surely so blessed…surely so enviable…

There was a soft knock on the door and she quickly turned to it. Axel peered inside and opened it wide enough for her to see Kairi standing by his side.

She smiled kindly to the other girl and stood, "Please, come in, Kairi." Kairi nervously fidgeted with her hands and entered, Axel closed the door after her.

"Uhm, I just…wanted to tell you that they're gone now." She said hesitantly.

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

"No, I should be thanking you, Namine. You've been so kind to me and I—"

"It's alright, Kairi." She cut off, not wanting to be showered with gratitude. "I know you're still having a hard time adjusting to this new life. Don't worry. I'll do my best to help you out. Just come to me, or Axel, or Roxas."

Kairi smiled and sighed of relief, "Thanks, Namine."

"What are sisters for?" she asked with a soft smile.

Axel frowned from outside her room, hearing the conversation guiltlessly. _For seeing the future to control the world according to what one man thinks it should be like, that's what_. He answered in his thoughts with a bitter bite.

Just then, Roxas came walking by with that grumpy face.

"Roxas."

He turned to Axel and blinked away his frown. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Nothing." Roxas answered, shaking his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He smiled.

"Did Demyx do something?" He asked.

"Nah, Demyx was cool. How is Namine?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's okay. She was worried about you earlier, you know."

"She was?"

"You should tell her first before leaving the house, Roxas."

"Sorry." Roxas said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of is neck.

"Hey, don't apologize to me."

"Right." He nodded, coming forward to open the door.

"Wait." Axel said, stepping in front. "Not now. Maybe later. The sister's still inside talking to her."

Roxas looked down at his feet at the mention of Kairi. "Oh. Okay, just call me when their done. I'm gonna go buy some ice-cream."

"Hey, buy me one too."

Roxas chuckled and said, "Sure thing."


	2. REFLECTION

**Disclaimer:** don't own much. don't own at all.

Inspired by many, many, many, many collection of namiku arts I've seen in the internet. Namiku rocks.

Thanks to those who support Namiku! You people inspire me!

**DOCHIRASAMA…?**

By: Warm-Ice

_Who are you…? _

_Nobody…_

**Chapter 2: REFLECTION**

Roxas stared out of the window through the thin white curtains, watching Kairi laugh with her two friends as they toyed with their project. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards them…towards her.

She was Namine's sister…that was all everybody told him in the beginning. But he wasn't just about to settle for something as lacking as that. He needed to know more if he was going to dedicate his life to protecting her.

At first he had been excited to meet her when he found out Namine's sister chose him. He didn't know anything back then. He didn't know how good she had it while Namine was here—in this wretched place—rotting and dying all alone. He didn't know she was saved from the curse unlike Namine who was given the worst curse of all.

He was angry at her when he found out.

He still is.

He was angry at her for having a wonderful life with a wonderful family while Namine was in pain and alone throughout most of hers. He was angry at her for being able to smile so brightly. He was angry at her…because it was unfair.

"Are you going to stay here the whole day, Roxas?" he looked away from the window, from Kairi and her friends, and turned to the darker part of the room; to where Namine sat, a sketch pad on her lap, a pencil in her dainty hands, and a curious, kind smile on her lips. Anyone who would have seen her at that time would never have guessed what kind of hell she'd experienced…is still experiencing…

"You don't want me to stay?" he asked without any sign of disappointment or anger. It was just a question.

She smiled at him, cocking her head to the side. "You might get bored here." She reasoned.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head no. He opened his eyes to look at her with those sapphire orbs—the exact same color as her own—and said, "I'd rather stay here with you."

Coming closer to her, he stopped to stand in front of her. She watched him as he slowly sat in front of her and smiled. She smiled as well.

"What are you drawing today?" he asked.

"Kairi…" she answered.

He frowned.

"Why?" he asked, hiding the displeasure in his tone.

"Because," she turned back to the drawing, "She's beautiful…"

His frown deepened. There was nothing beautiful about her. In his eyes, she was a spoiled brat. She'd never truly experienced pain and heartache. Not as much as Namine. And yet here she was, getting the special treatment just because she was 'unique'. It was totally unfair.

She turned to him then, with those deep blue eyes. "So are you, Roxas…"

He stared at her for a long while and she stared right back with that smile of hers. Closing his eyes, he sighed and smiled, looking up at her condescendingly. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. But you really shouldn't say that to a guy."

Axel sat in a corner of the room, watching them with his arms folded across his chest, sitting in a chair that gave him a good view of the outside world through the window. But he was not interested in Kairi or her little friends or their little project. He wanted to watch Roxas and the way he smiled to Namine. He wanted to watch Namine and the way she spoke to Roxas.

There they were again: making up their little world of pretend, pretending like they could actually go and live a happy life as long as they were together. It wasn't really something as crude as love. It was a deep friendship—though he could not help but feel a little romance blossoming between them. But that couldn't be helped. They were two unique creatures, sharing the burden of that which they are and that which they are forcefully molded into being.

But still…

He couldn't help but feel just a little twinge of jealousy and protectiveness. Namine was **His** ward—not Roxas'. He was the one who truly understood her because he was the one who watched her grow up into who she was at that moment. He was the one she always called when she needed someone. He was the one who'd always take her in his arms and tell her everything was gonna be alright.

He looked out the window with a bored look on his face, sighing and propping his chin on his palm and his elbow on his lap.

He really hated times like these; when he would feel so torn between the good Axel and the bad Axel. The good Axel would be glad that those two found each other. The bad Axel would envy Roxas from a corner and think 'if only she were born a few years earlier'.

He should really stop thinking such depressing thoughts.

"What's wrong, Axel?" He could hear Roxas ask with concern.

He didn't even bother to turn around. "I just…hate being stuck inside the whole day …" he half lied. It was half true anyway.

"It's alright, Axel." Roxas went on. "You can go for a while. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Namine."

"I think that's a good idea." Namine said, hoping that the time away from his duty might do Axel some good. She wanted him to have a 'day-off' from his boring job. "Axel can have a day-off with Larxene to the—"

"Pass." Axel interrupted, still looking just as bored. But inside, he was feeling just a little irritated. "I don't wanna go to a dumb artificial place like that." He said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms behind his head. "Besides, even if I did want to go there—which I don't—Larxene wouldn't be coming with me anytime soon." _She hates me…_

"Axel, you should try harder to get along with your sister." Roxas preached.

Trying to cheer himself up, Axel smirked and shook his head. That was exactly what Namine said before. But it was okay. They didn't understand why Larxene hates him. They're just kids, after all.

"I'll stay with Namine." He said, choosing again his own fate. In the end, it was really not Namine who chose him. He chose her. He wanted to stay by her side.

Ugh—there he was again. He really should get a hobby. Something that'd take his mind off of that place.

Turning to look at Namine, he was greeted with a small smile. Slowly, he started to smile as well.

Okay, maybe not.

* * *

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, okay?" Kairi said, turning back towards the house and sprinting to get inside.

"I want apple juice!" Sora yelled to her retreating form.

Kairi giggled at him, thinking how he resembled a kindergartener. She yelled back without turning, "I know! And Riku wants water! I got it!" with that, she entered the house.

Once Kairi was gone, Sora turned back to Riku with that ever present grin. Riku smirked. "The projects about to be finished, Riku. I think we're actually gonna get an A on this one." He enthusiastically proclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sora." Riku said, leaning back on the grass with his arms and looking up at the clear blue sky. "You might just get disappointed."

"I don't think so." He said seriously, mimicking Riku's position but maintaining his gaze on his feet. "Since it's Kairi's idea…I think it'll be great!" he said, grinning wide at Riku once again.

Riku looked at him and scoffed lightly, hanging his head back and closing his eyes. Sora would always worship the very ground Kairi tread upon. He was so naïve in his thinking that no matter what Kairi would do, he'd still think she was as pure as snow. Kairi never let him down anyway. She cared too much for that goofball. Little miss perfect and the class clown: best friends…_How ironic._

"Yeah, maybe." Was all he could say. They stayed that way for a long while, waiting patiently for Kairi up until Sora couldn't take any more.

"How long does it take to get drinks anyway? What's taking her so long?" he said, finally standing up. "Come on, Riku!"

"What? To where?" Riku asked, raising her eyebrow at him. Did Sora actually try to order him around?

"To go find Kairi, of course." He said, starting to walk towards the house.

"Don't be silly, Sora. You hardly even know your way around the house. How do you expect to find her?" But when Riku looked back at Sora, the boy was already opening the door. He shook his head ruefully. "Geez, why do I even try." With that, he ran after his friend into the house they barely knew.

* * *

"How about school?" Namine asked.

"What about it?"

"How are you doing there?"

"It's okay, I guess…some kids are always following me around, trying to get me to go out with them. They're so annoying."

"Don't you like them?"

"They're okay kids. I mean they're not into any bad stuff or anything like that but…I just don't want them too close to me…"

"I understand…"

"Besides…He already made me go to school. I won't go anywhere else without you…"

"Roxas…"

"He's not keeping me away from you, Namine."

"So you think He's got this twisted plan to keep you away from her ever since the beginning, is that it?" Axel butted in.

Roxas stared at him for a moment, sitting behind Namine who sat at the head of the table, opposite of him who sat at the other end. Then he smiled softly and shook his head, "I'm not stupid enough not to notice it."

"But you are stupid enough to say it in His house."

"I don't care even if I say it right in His face."

"You'd get punished and thrown into 'that' place! Do you actually want that?" Axel exploded, leaning forward and slamming his hands onto his lap to give force to his words.

"No one would care."

Silence…

"That's not true, Roxas…" Namine finally spoke, saddened by his words. Axel slowly lowered his gaze, shadowing his blazing green orbs from Roxas' eyes because he knew they would show his desperation.

"I do…I care…" Namine said.

_You always care_, Axel thought.

"And I'm sure Axel cares too…"

_And you always understand_, he added.

Slowly a smile crept onto Roxas' face. "Really? Axel would?" he joked, laughing boyishly. Axel leaned back in his chair, erasing all emotions from earlier from his face. He scoffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well, it's not like I'd cry or anything." He muttered. Roxas and Namine merely smiled at him.

* * *

"Admit it, Sora. We're lost." Riku said, getting tired of seeing the same walls again and again.

"I won't stop until we find Kairi." Sora said. Funny, if it had been anyone else who said that, Riku would have found them annoyingly naïve. But since it was Sora, it just seemed so heroic. Stupid kid.

"Aaaalright…" he said.

They were about to turn a corner when Sora stopped and stared at something Riku didn't know. "What is it?" Riku asked, coming to stand by Sora's side, only to see Kairi standing as still as a statue at a certain room's door. They noticed that Kairi was deathly pale, and her eyes were so blank they looked devoid of life itself. But they didn't notice the light closing of the door in front of her.

"Kairi?" Sora tried, taking a step forward. The boys' eyes widened and for a moment their hearts stopped beating. "KAIRI!" the girl suddenly fainted.

They ran to the girl's fallen form and Riku quickly checked for her pulse. It was weak. "Sora, go find help!" Riku commanded. "I'll stay with Kairi."

"Okay." He said softly before running off to find whoever was there to help. He ran as fast as his legs would let him, yelling out for help to anyone who could hear. "Help! Somebody! Something's wrong with Kairi! Help!"

Just as he was about to pass by a plain white door, it opened. And he stopped to turn to it, only to falter when he saw himself instead. No…that wasn't him…but he looked so much like him…

Roxas stared at Sora for a while, the breathless boy panting while he just stood there calmly. "Help…S…something's…something's wrong with Kairi…"


	3. GUILT

**Disclaimer:** don't own much. Don't own at all.

Inspired by many, many, many, many collection of namiku arts I've seen in the internet. Namiku rocks.

Thanks to those who support Namiku! You people inspire me!

**DOCHIRASAMA…?**

By: Warm-Ice

_Who are you…? _

_Nobody…Who are you?_

**Chapter 3: Guilt**

Axel watched as Roxas quickly dashed out the door, the boy with brunette hair following behind him. His eyebrows furrowed, something happened to Kairi? What could it have been?

Suddenly he heard sobbing and he turned around, only to have his heart broken at the sight of Namine crying. Her fisted hands were trembling on her lap as her shoulders shook with every sob. Her hair fell over her face to hide it from him and he quickly came to kneel in front of her.

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Namine…?"

Namine shook her head, "It's—nothing…please…help Roxas…Kairi's friends might see…" she said.

"But you—"

"I'm fine…please just go…"

Hesitantly, Axel rose to his feet and set off after them, leaving Namine alone in the white room. She still sobbed, tears still streamed down her long lashes. "I'm sorry, Kairi…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Roxas ran down the halls, dreading the possibility of what might have happened with Kairi. He ran straight to the 'Dreaded' hall to see Kairi in the arms of the silver haired boy he knew Namine had always wanted to draw. He frowned at the sight of him and stomped forward, pushing Riku out of the way.

"Hey!" Riku said, about to show that kid a thing or two.

But Roxas glared at him and said, "You children are in the way. Why don't you two just stay out of our lives and leave us alone."

"What?" but Roxas didn't answer him anymore. The blonde boy simply straddled Kairi on the floor and ripped her blouse only a little. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Riku tried again, getting ready to really hit the kid over the head. But suddenly, two lanky arms wrapped around his upper torso and pulled him to his feet. "Let go of me! What the hell?!" Riku said, flailing around. But Axel simply grunted and started pulling him away.

"Easy, kid. Everything's under control now." he tried to soothe.

But Riku still struggled. "What do you mean 'everything's under control'?! What happened to Kairi? Who is that?!"

"Jeez, kid! Haven't you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Riku!" Sora's voice interrupted.

"ACK! Hey! Get off me, you little monkey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Let go of my friend!" Sora yelled, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck in an attempt to choke him.

Axel was just about to loose his temper—seeing that his emerald eyes were already gleaming with anger—when a bright light stopped the kids from struggling. Riku and Sora both looked to Kairi and found that Roxas had his hands held above Kairi's chest where a star shape was glowing. Around her form, there was a shining circle on the floor and Roxas's forehead had a glowing moon shape on it.

Their hair and clothes were being lifted as if there was no gravity in that circle and Roxas was muttering a long chant that seemed foreign even to Riku's ears.

Suddenly the light shone brighter, almost blindingly, and Riku could hear the red-head curse under his breath. The arms around his body let go and he could hear Sora yelp as his body was thrown to the ground.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, lunging forward and knocking the boy from the body of the girl. The light diminished and Kairi gasped violently, her eyes opening wide.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, coming forward to kneel to the girl who looked around with confusion. "Kairi, are you okay?" He asked just as Riku came forward to check on the girl too.

"I-I—I don't know what happened…Everything's a big blur…" Kairi said, panting and staring up at the ceiling with confused eyes.

"Roxas! Roxas!" the trio's eyes turned to Axel who was shaking the fallen boy's shoulder with concern clearly written all over his face.

Slowly Roxas' eyes opened and Axel breathed a sigh of relief. "You still haven't memorized the chant, have you?" Axel asked pointedly.

Roxas simply closed his eyes again and groaned, feeling the energy slowly returning to his worn body.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Kairi asked, sitting up and crawling forward.

"Take me—" Roxas interrupted, turning away from her. "Take me to my room…"

"You sure?" Axel asked.

Roxas just nodded and wrapped an arm over Axel's neck, letting the older man carry him off to his room. He had made an error and he was far too ashamed to face Namine in such a weak state. All this time, Namine thought he had been practicing his protection chant when the truth was he was just lounging around the city, escaping the sights of those three kids; Hayner, Pence and Olette. They had always wanted to 'Hang out' with him. And sometimes, he would be tempted to say yes.

But he was too guilty. The thought of him having fun outside while Namine was suffering in that hell house was just…too cruel.

"I'll tell Namine you went to buy ice cream." Axel whispered.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Hey." Axel turned around, only to see the silver haired boy standing before him with intense green eyes. "What's going on here?"

"It's none of your business." Axel dismissed.

"The heck it is!" Sora answered, standing beside him too. "If Kairi is involved, then we're involved. If Kairi gets hurt, then we'll **make** it our business."

"Guys, please—don't—" Kairi tried.

"God, you two are annoying." Axel said.

"Guh!" Sora and Riku both fell to the floor, unconscious. Standing behind them was Larxene whose hand was still upheld from the way she hit the boys at the back of their necks, successfully knocking them out.

"Good job." Axel complimented his sister. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up."

"Larxene, please—" Kairi tried.

"This is all your fault, princess." Larxene said, her every word venomous. That quieted Kairi and made her eyes water as she watched Larxene—with admirable strength—heft the Sora up onto her shoulder and take Riku by the collar, dragging them off to a vacant room. "Really. You just got here and you're already making such a big mess." She muttered. "Why does Namine even let you live here?"

"Whatever Namine does, she has a good reason for it." Axel defended.

"That's what you say." She bit back. "But from what I see, she's just turning our home into an orphanage."

"If it wasn't for her, where would you be, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was right but hating him for it anyway.

"Namine has a reason for everything. Got it memorized?" with that, he turned around and walked away.

"Then…" Kairi said, feeling the darkness wrap around her as both Axel and Larxene left her alone in the hall. She stared at her hands, balled softly at her lap and whispered, "Why am **I** here?"


	4. ONCE UPON A TIME

**Disclaimer:** don't own much. Don't own at all.

This is what everyone's been waiting for! AWOO! I can't wait!

**DOCHIRASAMA…?**

By: Warm-Ice

_Who are you…? _

_Nobody…_

_I'm glad to meet you…_

**Chapter 4: Once Upon a Time**

Namine walked into the guest room, assured that Axel would wait outside. He didn't know why though, since the only time she actually had him wait outside was when she was talking to Him. He had a suspicion that she was planning something she wasn't telling him but could not find a base to start on.

She stood at the doorway as the doors closed behind her, peering at the two boys that lie on their backs on their separate beds. No one had been their family's guest for centuries and so the room was quite dusty and the beds, floor, and walls would creak loudly when there would be movement.

But without hesitance, she walked towards their beds, her footsteps producing a soft creaking sound. It was not loud enough to wake Sora up, but it was enough to wake Riku up.

The silver haired boy blinked his vision back to clarity and he found himself staring up at a cobwebbed ceiling. He wanted to grimace but realize that someone was in the room when he heard a creaking sound again. He looked through the corner of his eyes and was surprised to see Kairi—no, someone that resembled Kairi a lot—sitting on the bed Sora was sleeping in, holding on her lap a sketchpad.

She had a small smile on her face as she watched his friend. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, reveling on how much he looked like and felt like Roxas. It was simply amazing that Roxas as well would find someone that looked like him. Somehow, it didn't make her feel as alone anymore.

She wanted to see his smile. This boy had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. It was bright and free, just like his spirit. She stood, finished with admiring and envying the boy. She turned to look now onto the silver haired one, the one who was uniquely him. She admired him as well. She'd never seen anyone with such a strong sense of self before. He was so confident in himself and his actions betrayed nothing of insecurities.

She smiled sadly, coming closer to him, thinking how she wished she would be as strong as him. She stood about an arms reach away and openly stared at the slumbering boy.

But her eyes widened considerably when his closed eyes opened to reveal gleaming emerald eyes and the dusty covers were thrown off of his body. His hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled down while her sketchpad had flown off somewhere. The next thing she knew, she was being straddled to the creaking bed, a sharp object which she could not see threatening her neck.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kairi?" he said, his voice steady and threatening.

When Namine's senses finally came back to her, she resumed staring at him, finding herself engulfed in his eyes. They were truly a sight to behold. Would she be able to capture that color with simple paint? She hoped so.

"Answer me."

"…"

"Dochirasama…?" he asked, confusion now shining in his eyes. Why doesn't she answer him? Was he talking to a mute? And no, she didn't resemble Kairi…She was practically Kairi herself. Only, her hair was different…her smile was dimmer…she wasn't wearing Kairi's necklace…and her eyes…were so sad…

"Nobody…" she answered softly, her voice an alarmingly gentle serenade. "Who are you?" she asked back.

"Riku…" he had answered before he knew what he was doing.

"Riku…" she repeated, her features turning into a smile. "I'm glad to meet you…"

He found himself staring at her and he quickly shook his head to snap himself back into reality. He glared at her again, knowing she had steered him away from what he was going for.

"Where's Kairi?"

"She's resting in her room."

He was confused again. Was it always so simple—getting answers from her? She didn't even bother hiding the details.

"Where are we?"

"In the guest room."

"Okay…um…" he thought for a moment, trying to remember what else he wanted to ask to this strange girl. But then he remembered, "Earlier, when that boy came…what exactly happened? Don't try to hide the details from me, I can tell when someone's lying."

Her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them again to look up at him, seemingly bracing herself. "I think it would be better if…I told you the whole story…" she turned her eyes to the sketchpad that had fallen onto the floor.

He was hesitant to let her go but he removed the sharp object from her neck—a sharp black key he had always carried around—and stood from the bed. She sat up once she was free and she picked up the sketchpad, flipping it to the very first page.

She showed it to him, letting him take it for a closer look. "Once upon a time…" she started to say.

"What are you saying?" he asked, cutting her off. He thought she was going to tell him the whole story, not a fairytale.

"That is how you start a story, isn't it?"

"Well…yeah, but…nevermind. Just go on with the story." He said, looking back at the drawing of a witch who stood at the foot of a mountain with a house.

"Once upon a time, there was a witch that lived in the mountains."

"A story that starts with a witch? What kind of story is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally, a story would start with a princess—nevermind." If he was asking for a story, then he should not interrupt.

"Please turn to the next page." He turned to the next page, to see a wounded prince. "one night, while she was searching for herbs for her potion, she stumbled upon a wounded prince."

He turned the next page, and it was a picture of the witch, helping the prince. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A witch, helping a prince? What kinda whack story was this?

"She took the prince to her home and helped him recover. The prince was grateful for her help and decided to visit the witch often from then on. Soon, they became good friends and the witch knew that she was falling for him."

He turned another page and saw the witch crying. It was strangely pitiful, seeing a witch cry. Really, how many witches had he seen cry. There was a shadowed man behind her, pointing at the retreating prince. He wondered who the shadow was.

"But then, the witch's dark lord found out about the prince's frequent visits and hatched an evil plan to rule the kingdom. So once the prince left, the dark lord came to the witched and ordered her to kill the prince. She was powerless against her dark lord and had to do his bidding. But she devised a plan to keep the prince alive. She asked the dark lord for some time, saying that the potion to kill the prince needed special ingredients. The dark lord believed her and went away."

He turned the next page. The witch was diligently mixing her large pot as the prince knocked on her door, bearing beautiful lilies. He raised a brow. The prince brought the witch lilies? What would that mean? Did that mean that the prince was falling in love with the witch too?

"So she conjured up a love potion that would make the prince fall in love with a princess."

A princess? Not with the witch? But why? He thought the witch loved the prince. Why was she letting him go?

"So that the prince would be married to the princess and have children. When she was assured that the prince had a child, she called him to her and tried to give him the potion of death. But she could not."

The next page held a picture of the prince kneeling in front of the witch. Ironic.

"The love potion had worn off and the prince had professed his undying love for her. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of somebody like a prince, loving a nobody like her."

The next page was probably the most romantic of all. Under the crescent moon, the silhouette of the prince and the witch molded as one, giving the impression that they were kissing.

"The prince kissed her and she was powerless to push him away. But then, the dark lord saw them with his evil eye. And so enraged was he that the witch did not carry on his orders, he cursed the witch and the prince. Whosoever loves the witch shall meet his doom in the hands of a knight."

He turned the next page and found a dark knight standing before the prince with their swords unsheathed.

"And so, when the prince returned to his castle with the witch, hoping they could live together, a knight stood in their way. They fought and the prince was defeated. Normally the story would end here…but the truth was that…the knight took the heartbroken witch—who cursed him as well—and imprisoned her in his castle, making her his wife and letting the prince's kingdom be ruled by the dark lord."

The next page was stranger than the rest. It was the three of them, Kairi, Sora and him. They were holding hands while lying on a grassy plane, wide smiles on their face. She turned to the girl who called herself Nobody.

"This is a drawing of us…" he said.

"Their bloodlines still exist today…Kairi's blood is of the witch. And one of you two has the blood of the knight while the other has the blood of the prince."

His eyes widened when the information processed fully in his mind and he threw the sketchpad down. "And I'm supposed to believe that crap?"

Namine smiled sadly, shaking her head softly and looking up at him with such innocent eyes. "You said it yourself, didn't you? You can tell when someone is lying…" He found he could not answer her. It's true that he couldn't sense she was lying…but how could he believe such a tall tale?

Without waiting for his answer, Namine stood up and took her sketchpad from the floor. "I will have one of the family members to guard your door, so when you are both ready to leave or one of you wants to speak to Kairi, please tell him and he will lead you." She said, as she walked to the door.

"Hey." He called. She stopped but didn't turn. "So…who are you in the story?"

"…nobody…"

With that, the door opened and closed, she already left.

_Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of somebody like a prince, loving a nobody like her_.

"So…you're also the witch…"


	5. THE CURSED

**Disclaimer:** don't own much. Don't own at all.

**DOCHIRASAMA…?**

By: Warm-Ice

_Who are you…? _

_Nobody…_

_I'm glad to meet you…_

_Can we be friends?_

**Chapter 5: THE CURSED**

Axel watched her as she watched the world outside. It was always that way with them. He would always keep his eyes on her while she stood at her spot by the window and watched as the world went by, unaware of her existence. At times, he'd think she would be lonely. But she didn't know any other way to live her life so there was no such thing as 'lonely' for her. This was all just normal.

But for him it was sad.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Who, Axel?"

"That boy with Roxas' face."

"No."

His eyes darted to the drawing of the silver haired boy and turned a suspicious glare to her again. "Then you talked to the silver haired boy."

"Yes…" already, everything was starting to make sense to him.

"Did you tell him the story?"

"…….Yes…"

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? When Roxas saw that boy, you saw what was going to happen. That's why you sent me…" he said.

Namine was silent.

Axel closed his eyes and sighed. "If that's so, then why did you even let them in the house in the first place? The household already knows and they've started to spread rumors…"

A short while of silence, and then she answered, "I want… Kairi… Roxas … Axel… I want everyone to be free…"

Axel was startled at the answer as if the words she spoke meant suicide, which it did. "Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed, coming closer to her with a pleading look. "Hey, you gotta be kidding. This isn't a good time to joke around."

"I," she interrupted, looking up from her deep thoughts into the vanilla sky, "I want everyone to have fun like Kairi and her friends. If the prince breaks the curse…then all of you will be able to live your lives away from this place." with that, she turned around and smiled her best smile at him, "Axel always said he suffered within these walls, didn't he?"

"But—No…" he was helpless; he couldn't even say what he wanted to say because all the emotions started blocking his throat. That stupid girl, if they go free then what was going to happen to her? She'll be punished by him! She'll be even more suffocated by his tightening grip. She'll be left alone with Him. Rage rushed through his every being and before he knew it he had already set a drawing on the wall on fire. Namine paid it no heed, simply turned back around and remained silent.

"This—isn't fair..." he could only mutter. Why couldn't he say it out loud? Yell at her! Tell her what she was doing was stupid! But…it was her choice and he was only her guardian…."ARGH! Whatever! I don't care anymore!" with that he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door as he went to cool off.

Namine turned her head to look at the wall where there was a burnt drawing. It was the old drawing she used to stare at. A picture of paradise as she imagined it: a wide grassy plane with trees and flowers in bloom; without boundaries, without worries, without tears.

And it was burning and turning into ashes.

_Like my freedom…_

"I'm sorry…" she didn't know who she was apologizing to: Axel, Kairi, Roxas…or herself…

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, rushing into the room to Kairi who sat up in bed. Riku walked in after, his mind still trying to relate what that girl said to real life. If what she said was true, then Kairi was…

"Sora, how are you guys? I'm sorry I got you guys tangled up into this mess." She said, looking down with regret.

Sora quickly shook his head and said, "No way. No matter what, Riku and I will stick by your side."

Kairi turned to Riku then, seeing in his eyes something akin to knowing but at the same time questioning. "Riku…"

"I'd like an explanation, if you will." He said, maybe a bit too coldly. He regretted it but he couldn't possibly take it back. He wanted answers and he wanted it to be from her.

Kairi gulped, then asked, "You already know…?"

"That girl told me a fairytale. How is that an explanation?"

She looked surprised, which surprised him too. "You talked to a girl? Did she look like me? Blonde hair? White dress?"

"Yeah, her."

"Namine…"

"Hey, guys, what're you two talking about?" Sora asked.

"Namine?" Riku repeated as a whisper. Namine. Was that her name? What a strange name for a girl…but then again she was a strange girl as well…

"Who's Namine?" Sora tried again, confusion clear across his face.

"You could've met here if you weren't busy drifting off in dream land, you boob." Riku said.

"It's like this, see…" Kairi started meekly, trying to gather up courage to speak. Since Namine herself told Riku, then that must mean that she was allowing them to know what the real story was. All the boys' attention turned to her, trying to comprehend what this whole thing is about. She hoped they didn't think she was a freak.

"I only found this out on my father's funeral. There was a man with fiery hair that came to the house I was temporarily staying in, saying he was there to take me to my sister. He told me the whole story. At first I couldn't believe him but then I started to realize…I already had the symptoms in myself…"

"Symptoms of what?" Sora asked.

"Symptoms…of this…" Kairi took a dagger from her desk, making both boys furrow their eyebrows at the thought of Kairi doing something with a dagger. She looked at them with a fleeting smile, "Please don't think I'm too much of a freak to be your friend…" before cutting her palm.

"K-Kairi!" Sora yelled, alarmed and about to run forward—like Riku—to keep the dagger away and try to clean her wound but she stopped them by bringing her wounded hand up for them to see.

What they saw made their eyes grow wide and their mouths fall open. The large cut across Kairi's palm was closing before their eyes until it was completely healed—as if nothing had happened to it.

"Oh my God…" Riku muttered.

"But—how—" Sora stuttered.

"I found out about this on my first night after the accident…I felt that I didn't have anyone to run to anymore so I tried to kill myself by slitting my wrists, but they healed right before my eyes. That was when Axel came. He told me all about my curse, how in every generation, there was a family that would be cursed with the blood of the witch. It turned out that we were the new generation and his family was the assigned guardian."

She put the dagger back down before coming to stand in front of them. "You can just imagine my surprise when he told me that I had a sister. We've been separated since birth because they had seen the symptoms on her when she was still young. My symptoms only surfaced when I came of age. My father thought he could have given me a chance to live a normal life so he didn't let them take me away."

"Your sister…could she be…"

"Yes, Namine is my sister…"

_So that was why they looked so much alike_, Riku thought. But what could her curse have been?

"Anyway, when they took me in, they had me choose who my guardian would be and I saw this boy who looked a lot like you, Sora."

"Me? Oh, that guy from earlier!"

She smiled, "Yes, his name is Roxas. After I picked him, I found out that he was the closest to Namine next to Axel who is her guardian. Haha. They were like another version of the three of us."

"Hey, that guy was nothing like me at all." Sora defended.

"So why are they keeping you here?" Riku asked.

"Well, you see, here is a protected place. This house has been the house of the cursed families even before we were born. Only the cursed are allowed here."

"Then why are we here?" Sora asked.

"Because Namine let you in…"

Riku furrowed his eyebrows again. Was this Namine girl really so powerful?

"She said I had a special power even to them…So naturally, special little old me gets special treatment, I guess." She added a bit bitterly.

That was when he remembered Namine say, _"Their bloodlines still exist today…Kairi's blood is of the witch. And one of you two has the blood of the knight while the other has the blood of the prince."_

"So tell me…" Riku started, "is there any way to break this curse?"

Kairi looked at him for a moment before sighing and pouting as if she was given an annoyingly hard assignment, "Actually no one knows of a cure. That's why most of the time, the cursed spend their whole lives in this house. That's why when you're cursed, once you go in, you'll never go out."

"What! But—what about Kairi? She'll never be able to go out again?" Sora exclaimed. The worry in his face warmed her heart and mgave her strength to muster up a smile.

"Well, at least since Namine allowed you in the house, that means you guys can visit me anytime."

"B-But still…"

"Haha. Don't worry, Sora. Behind this house is a wide garden, I have a lot of places to play in there. I'm totally safe in this place."

Sora pouted, still unsure that Kairi would be happy in that house. The fact that Sora worried so much about her made her blush and laugh, ruffling his spiky hair. "Hahaha. I'm feeling a lot better now, you wanna go play in the backyard?"

Riku turned away, to set his eyes on the door. Somewhere in this strange house, Namine was there. Would he see her again? He still had some questions for her….


End file.
